


Light Me Up Again

by Nevanna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: In the wake of doubt and loss, Rey finds comfort in an unlikely place.





	Light Me Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on tfa_kinkmeme. The title is from one of my favorite songs by Ingrid Michaelson.

“Do you want me to leave?” Rey asks, her voice blurring in a way that she barely recognizes. She rests her head on Leia’s thigh, which is very warm beneath her robe.

“When I do,” Leia says, sounding almost amused, “I will tell you.” Her fingers move steadily through Rey’s hair.

“After everything you’ve done for me…” Rey murmurs.

The hand in her hair stills. “If you think that you owe me this,” Leia says, and now Rey can hear the General who commanded an entire Resistance, “then it’s best if we _do_ stop now.”

“I can’t help it.” Rey has been keeping track of what she owes since she knew how to feed herself, since before she learned to tell direction by the sun and the stars over Jakku. “But I’ll try to remember.”

“Good girl,” Leia says, and leans down to kiss her on the temple. Her fingers trail over Rey’s neck and rest for a moment on the flutter of her pulse. “You’ve been through so much.”

 _Haven’t we all?_ Rey thinks. _You’ve lost even more than I have._ Even if her thoughts have slowed and run together (and shouldn’t that frighten her?), she can remember, with disturbing clarity, the moment when Luke faded from the world.

As if her thoughts have summoned his touch, she thinks that she feels another hand, larger and rougher but just as warm, stroking her back, gripping her hipbone. “I’m always here,” Luke rumbles from somewhere above her, and she doesn’t want to raise her head, doesn’t want to open her eyes, out of fear that he might not be.

She’s held onto much more foolish illusions. She clung to one of them for most of her life, until Kylo Ren shattered it in the corridor of the First Order base: _You are nothing._

Maybe she’s dreaming. Maybe this is another trick that _he_ is playing on her mind, to distract her from the Resistance, to make her weaker. The terror of that possibility, the memory of his words – _nothing, nothing, nothing_ – make her curl in on herself.

“You know otherwise.” Luke traces slow circles on the small of her back.

“And so do we.” Leia pulls her up into a kiss.

Rey isn’t sure what can burn away her doubt, if not the touch of a ghost and a woman who turned her back and walked away from death. So she melts into the heat that they create together, and lets them shape her anew.


End file.
